


8 Months

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Fate, Friends to Lovers, Had to adjust junmyeon's age for this to work, Implied Sexual Content, Lack of Communication, M/M, Snapshots of Yixing's Life, so he's younger than baekxing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Yixing is in an (almost) happy, long-time relationship with Junmyeon, so when his 21st birthday arrives, of course Yixing expects to wake up in Junmyeon's body, indicating that he is his soulmate for life. But when Yixing wakes up in Junmyeon's roommate's body instead, his world gets turned upside down.





	8 Months

**_October._ **

“Junmyeonnie, you need to eat something.”

Silence.

Yixing sighs and pushes the untouched dinner plate between them closer to his boyfriend. Junmyeon doesn't even look up from his cell phone.

Taking a deep breath, Yixing hops down from the barstool and pulls open the refrigerator door. “God, do you or Baekhyun even know how to cook?” he mumbles. He stocked their fridge himself less than a week ago, and the only things that are missing are what you can microwave or eat cold. The fruits and vegetables are just sitting there, rotting away like Junmyeon when he can't look up from his godforsaken phone for _two seconds_ to eat a goddamn meal. 

Yixing pulls out the jug of water in there and fetches a glass cup from the cabinet. He keeps his back to the kitchen island and to Junmyeon as he gulps the water down, and turns the glass in his hands as he says, “My birthday is tomorrow,” because Junmyeon probably doesn't even know what day it is. “My 21st birthday.”

The most significant of them all. One’s 21st birthday means waking up and spending one hour in someone else’s body, your soulmate’s, and it changes most people’s lives forever, the ones who choose to say something, at least.

No one knows how it works, how it keeps the other party asleep long enough to stay unknowing, in the dark about someone else literally invading their body and their space, but that’s exactly how it happens. Fate leaves it up to the birthday boy or girl to decide what to do with this new, life-changing information. Most people, from Yixing’s experience, are too eager to keep it to themselves, are confident that their soulmate will be accepting despite not having had their own 21st birthday body swap yet. 

And honestly, Yixing doesn't know how there are people who keep the information to themselves. If you know it’s meant to be, then it’s meant to be.

Just like him and Kim Junmyeon. Despite Junmyeon having an affair with his cell phone recently, Yixing knows he’s the one. They’ve been together since high school, for _five years_ without breaking up _once._ If that’s not impressive and fate-related stuff for their age, Yixing doesn't know what is.

He’s always been Junmyeon’s rock, has always supported Junmyeon’s passionate dream of becoming a _lawyer_ of all things. And Yixing knew when they started college that it would take up a lot of Junmyeon’s time, but now that they’re juniors, Junmyeon has to start thinking about law schools and internships to help him get into law schools and that’s exactly what this is, this phone thing; there’s one specific internship Junmyeon is dying for in Busan, and he spends _all_ of his time studying, putting together projects, or nose deep in his phone reading forums about the internship and contacting people who have gotten it before because Junmyeon wants to be _perfect,_ and suddenly has selective hearing when Yixing tells him he’s already perfect.

It never used to be like this; Junmyeon was soft and so in love with Yixing he couldn't stand being away for too long. So traditional and positive they would be married some day, somehow, that he wouldn't even move _in_ with Yixing, because it’s something sacred and he may or may not want to carry Yixing over the threshold of their new home after their wedding like the giant fucking _sap_ he is, or used to be. So they live across the hall from each other instead, in campus-owned apartments and each with their own roommates. Byun Baekhyun is Junmyeon’s since January, but Yixing tends to steer pretty clear of him. He’s loud. And Oh Sehun is Yixing’s new roommate, since August. His previous one, his best friend, Kim Minseok, graduated and moved away over the summer, much to Yixing's dismay.

But the bottom line is that Junmyeon may be distracted now, and Yixing may be frustrated constantly, but he doesn't love his boyfriend any less. If anything, he just supports him harder, takes care of him more.

“Don’t worry,” Junmyeon says suddenly. “We’re perfect for each other.”

It doesn't take much to ignite Yixing’s spirits, he figures, a grin instantly stretching across his face, but when he turns around to respond, Junmyeon is still buried in his phone, and Yixing’s spirits are crushed.

\---

Just for a moment, when Yixing is slowly gaining consciousness on the morning of October 7th, he forgets what it means.

He doesn't know how, considering he barely managed to fall asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about it, but his first thoughts are of breakfast and _did I finish my homework last night?_

But then he opens his eyes to the sight of law magazines spread all over a coffee table that isn’t his and--oh my god--he’s _swimming_ in relief. He’s in Junmyeon’s apartment! On Junmyeon’s couch, in his living room! He knew this was it, he knew Junmyeon was _his._

He can’t stop grinning even as he stands up and stretches. It’s weird, god it’s _so_ weird being in someone else’s body. It’s like being warped into another dimension, or like when you dream something elaborate that stars you, only it’s not _really_ you. Smiling feels weird, stretching feels weird, because it doesn't happen the way it would on Yixing’s own body.

But he doesn't stop. He breathes deep and still smiles and has to piss, so he makes his way to the bathroom, and very nearly makes it to the toilet, only something catches his eye as he passes the mirror. 

Sandy brown hair.

Junmyeon’s hair is dark brown, almost black. Did he _dye_ it and not even mention it to Yixing? Is that why Junmyeon couldn't even be bothered to have dinner with Yixing last night? Was it supposed to be a surprise?

But Yixing freezes when he steps back for further inspection, blood running cold and stomach almost certainly falling out of his ass.

He’s not in Junmyeon’s body.

Naturally sparkling eyes observe his rosy, mochi-like cheeks and pink, pink downturned lips, less muscle than Junmyeon, more soft around the edges. Yixing swallows.

He’s in Byun Baekhyun’s body.

\---

Waking up back in his own room and in his own body is possibly weirder than the body swap itself, because it really _does_ feel like he’s just woken up from a dream and that none of it was real.

Certainly, waking up in Byun Baekhyun’s body wasn't real _at all._

But lighting up his phone for the date and time suggests otherwise, because it’s October 7th and he’s in his own bed.

“Happy birthday to me,” he mumbles miserably.

He gets it, now, why people don't say anything right away. How could he ever tell Baekhyun, who he doesn't even completely _like._ How could he tell _Junmyeon oh my god?_ He can't even accept it himself.

Junmyeon had at least been asleep, though. Yixing had checked that much. Asleep with his phone tucked tight against his chest, of course.

 _“Hyuuuung!”_ An abnormally loud voice calls from outside his door, followed by knocking. Sehun. “Hyuuuung, it’s your birthday!” As if Yixing could forget. “I made you breakfast!”

Yixing sighs. He really just wants to be left alone, but the kid means well, so he drags himself out of bed and slowly trudges to the door.

Sehun is smiling brightly and innocently as he throws his arms around Yixing in a hug, possibly squeezing the life out of him. “Happy birthday!” he sings. Then he grabs Yixing’s hand and drags him to the kitchen.

“You said you cooked.” Yixing observes the takeout boxes scattering the island with an amused smile.

“Please, Yixing hyung, I’m just a baby.” Yixing rolls his eyes but reaches up to ruffle Sehun’s hair. “But I did pay for it all by myself!”

Despite himself, Yixing wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, hugging him close. “Growing up, I see. Thanks, Sehunnie.”

Sehun, always more perceptive than he pretends to be, holds Yixing back at arm’s length, frowning. “Hyung, what’s wrong? Was it… Was it not Junmyeon hyung?”

Breaking away and busying himself with takeout boxes, Yixing takes a deep breath. “‘Course it was Junmyeonnie. Who else would it be?”

“Then why are you so sad?”

“I’m not. Just tired, really.”

“Hyung-”

“Let’s eat on the couch, yeah?”

Because there’s really no avoiding it, after he finishes breakfast with Sehun, Yixing slowly makes his way across the hall, knocking twice before slipping inside. 

He spots a head of nearly-black hair over the back of the couch and takes a couple of deep breaths before rounding it and planting himself on Junmyeon’s lap sideways, arms around his neck as he kisses his cheek. “Morning, Jun.”

Junmyeon pecks his mouth quickly, distractedly, then cradles Yixing’s body only to hoist him to the side and off of his lap. “Have to finish this email,” he mutters, immediately tuning into his phone.

Yixing’s lip part in surprise, frozen in his haphazard position. “Jun-”

“Is Yixing here?” A voice calls from behind the bathroom door. Yixing’s stomach drops.

No one responds, but Baekhyun waltzes out anyway, black t-shirt sticking to his chest and wet--but still sandy fucking brown--hair dripping water onto his face. His cheeky grin could be a thousand watts bright for all Yixing knows, but it makes him blink down at his hands, which have clenched in on themselves at the sight of his-

No.

At the sight of _Baekhyun_ who is _nobody_ but Junmyeon’s roommate.

Before he can properly talk himself down from his almost-thought, there’s a cake being held just in front of his face. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YIXING HYUNG!”

He blinks up at Baekhyun, lips once again parted in surprise. He watches a drop of water drip down Baekhyun’s forehead before glancing at Junmyeon.

Still buried nose deep in his phone.

Yixing swallows the sorrow building up in his throat and smiles nervously up at Baekhyun. “Wahh, thank you, Baekhyun.”

“It’s Red Velvet cake!” Baekhyun exclaims, and really, how can one’s smile be _that_ bright? “Red Velvet is your favorite isn’t it? I remember you talking about it a while back!” Yixing doesn't know when he left the couch to follow Baekhyun into the kitchenette, but suddenly they're standing next to each other, staring down at the cake in question. It’s simple enough, a rectangle covered in white frosting, edges lined with black, and _Happy birthday, Zhang Yixing!_ written in sloppy, but careful, Chinese symbols. He smiles at Baekhyun despite himself, because this was clearly the work of someone who doesn't speak or write a lick of Mandarin. But then Baekhyun is adding on, “I know you try to eat healthily, Yixing hyung, but you should treat yourself on your birthday! How do you feel about cake for breakfast?”

Yixing chuckles, nodding. “Usually against my diet, but I could use a treat right now.” He doesn’t bother adding that he just had actual breakfast with Sehun.

Baekhyun’s head tilts a moment as he stares at Yixing, like he’s confused, but then he’s busying himself with finding a knife and plates and Yixing is glancing forlornly over his shoulder at his completely checked out boyfriend. He hasn't even told Yixing ‘happy birthday’ yet, hasn't questioned whose body Yixing woke up in. 

He has to swallow again, force his emotion down, and then Baekhyun is back next to him, grinning as he cuts into the cake. “I made this-” Baekhyun falters, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder. “We made this this morning. I accidentally slept through my 8:30 class so I thought, why not, right?”

Yixing gulps. He woke up in their apartment at 8:32AM.

Fate always finds a way.

“Thank you,” Yixing says, perhaps too shakily, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to notice, bumping his shoulder with a small smile as he hands the first paper plate to Yixing.

“It was- our pleasure.” Baekhyun hands him a fork, then calls over his shoulder, “Yah, Junmyeonnie, come get some cake and spend some time with your boyfriend, why don't you?”

Junmyeon hums because he didn't hear a word Baekhyun said, but then he glances up and sees them, still standing side by side but leaning against the counter, plates and forks in hand, and he sighs, making Yixing’s heart break just a little more. 

Does he somehow know? Or does he just genuinely not care about Yixing anymore?

“Coming,” Junmyeon murmurs, and Baekhyun has a plate fixed for him by the time he reaches them. 

Baekhyun settles back into place next to Yixing, a little closer even, and Yixing suddenly has to fight the urge to close the distance between them, his skin burning for touch. In the back of his mind, he knows why, he knows what it means, but he writes it off as being affection starved and watches Junmyeon scarf down his slice of cake in record time, as awkward silence descends upon them all.

He tosses his trash a few feet away--Yixing doesn't miss the way Baekhyun glances down at his own half-eaten cake in bewilderment--and comes back to Yixing, cupping his face in one hand and kissing him softly. “Happy birthday,” he murmurs, and Yixing feels warmth blooming in his chest, only for it to be iced down by Junmyeon adding, “I have to go to class now. See you later.”

He grabs his bag at the door, and he’s gone.

**_November._ **

“I love you, baby,” Junmyeon murmurs where his lips are pressing insistently against Yixing’s neck. The doorknob is digging into Yixing’s back and his dick is pressing against the zipper of his jeans. A moan slips from his lips when Junmyeon nips at his skin. “I love you so much,” Junmyeon adds breathlessly, unbuttoning Yixing’s shirt with eager hands.

October was rough, but the chill of November must have brung with it a new resolve to treat Yixing better, because starting the first Friday of the month, Junmyeon reinstated their tradition of weekly date nights, and things are going _great._

But Yixing is so torn, torn between loving this man so deeply, and telling him the truth. He deserves the truth, but Yixing realizes he’s too selfish to let him go. He can't let him go.

Yixing moans a little louder, because Junmyeon is pressing their crotches together, and something crashes on the other side of the door, like things being knocked down. “Should we-”

“No.” Junmyeon strips Yixing of his shirt and pulls his own cashmere sweater over his head. “He’s on his way out. Has plans. Need you now.”

Junmyeon urges him toward the bed, crawling on top of him, and Yixing tries not to think about Baekhyun being able to hear every sound they make through the thin, thin walls.

Yixing is a terrible person.

\---

“One Caramel Macchiato, please. Large!”

Yixing slips into the open space next to Baekhyun. “Make that two.”

Baekhyun’s playful glare is annoyingly cute. “You’re just using me so you don't have to wait in line, Zhang Yixing.”

“What can I say?” Yixing hands over enough cash to cover both coffees. “I’m an impatient man.”

They grin at each other as they step aside from the cart to wait for their drinks. The banter is familiar, comfortable, because date night with Junmyeon isn't the only tradition November brought with it, apparently.

Baekhyun shivers and without thinking, Yixing unwraps his own gray scarf from his neck and wraps it around Baekhyun’s bare one. “It's not even that cold, Baekhyun-ah,” he teases, and coos over the way Baekhyun snuggles into the soft fabric. Baekhyun shoves him, making him laugh.

“Yixing-ah, didn't you pay last time? It should've been my treat.”

“Oh…” Yixing forgot. Then he shrugs. “You can buy me a muffin next time, then.”

The barista hands their drinks to Yixing while Baekhyun says, “You don't eat muffins!” as if it's the biggest outrage of the century, then greedily grabs at his coffee. Yixing gives it to him.

“Maybe I will if you start buying them for me.”

“Then I’m going to buy you _all_ the muffins!”

Baekhyun giggles into Yixing’s scarf and they walk to class together for the third time this week.

**_December._ **

“Hi,” Baekhyun says when Yixing opens his front door. His nose is red and he’s rubbing his arms, and bites his lip nervously when they meet eyes. “My- My heater is broken, I think, and you know I really don’t like being cold. Could I- come in, maybe? Please?”

Yixing blinks, glances behind himself at his empty apartment. It’s Christmas Eve, and Sehun and Junmyeon have both gone home to their families, and Yixing… his family doesn't celebrate the holiday and Junmyeon didn't invite him along like usual, so…

He can’t kid himself, really; he knows he was getting ready to sit here alone and be completely bored, but to be completely alone with Baekhyun, away from the public eye for an unforeseeable amount of time… it’s risky. They’ve become friends, obviously, over the past couple of months. Baekhyun has really become an unexpected rock who is always there for Yixing when he’s feeling low, and Yixing would laugh at the irony if he wasn’t so fucking terrified. Especially because he can feel it, their connection, every time they accidentally touch. It’s like a spark, something that buzzes across his skin quickly. Electrifying.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” he finds himself saying, and the relieved grin on Baekhyun’s face is almost worth the torture Yixing is about to put himself through. 

“Thank you _so_ much, Xing!” Baekhyun exclaims as he rushes across the threshold and hugs Yixing quickly. Yixing has to swallow when their cheeks brush, and when Baekhyun tucks his chin against Yixing’s neck. There's enough warmth spreading through Yixing to last them both through winter.

Baekhyun is quick to make himself at home on Yixing’s couch, in the blue sweater Yixing lends him, and Yixing merely blinks, it seems, before they’re fully immersed in a Harry Potter marathon at Baekhyun’s earnest, because _”oh my god you’ve never seen Harry Potter?!”_

He’s so comfortable here, Yixing can’t help but note, snug against Yixing’s side, sharing the same blanket and shouting out lines or Yixing’s name to make him pay attention to something important. It’s behavior that Yixing has always found atrocious--he likes watching his movies in peace--but rather than annoyance, he feels warm-cheeked and giggly and indulgent of Baekhyun’s excitement.

“No phones!” Baekhyun playfully shouts when Yixing’s pings on the coffee table in front of them. They’re halfway through their third movie and this is the first time Yixing has even _thought_ of his phone, and he still doesn't really care to check it. Pushing six hours spent with Baekhyun and he’s still not tired. Warm. He’s warm. Moreso than he’s been in a long time.

“What if it’s important, huh?” Yixing crooks a smile at him, slowly reaching for the phone. 

Baekhyun grasps his wrist mid-reach and Yixing has to suppress the shuddering breath that tries to push past his lips at the spark that shoots up his arm. But Baekhyun is none the wiser, biting his lip to hide his smile, eyebrows furrowed faux-angrily as he grabs Yixing’s _other_ wrist, too. “Yixing-ah, you have to pay attention!”

“Nothing’s even happening right now, Baekhyunnie. He’s just sneaking into Hogsmeade!”

Baekhyun cries out, “This is one of the best parts!” 

Each movie so far has had at least _five_ “best parts.” Yixing giggles. “So passionate.”

“You would be too if you were paying attention.” He huffs indignantly while Yixing wrestles with him, a childish, ridiculous thing, hands locked and muscles strained.

But suddenly it’s not so childish and ridiculous, when the blanket falls to the floor as Baekhyun overpowers him, giggling and hiking a leg over Yixing’s lap, pinning his arms to the back of the couch. “I win,” he happily says, sparkling eyes just barely visible beneath the messy bangs of his sandy brown hair. 

Yixing has something smart to say in response, he knows it, but when he opens his mouth to speak, nothing comes out. He’s left with parted lips and a salivating mouth instead, while Baekhyun slowly catches on to the shift in the air, his eyes falling to Yixing’s lips, grip around Yixing’s wrists tightening ever so slightly. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Yixing is a dead man.

“I-I won,” Baekhyun murmurs. “Loser has to-” He clears his throat and releases Yixing’s wrists. “Loser has to fetch my phone from my place. I forgot it this morning.” And then he’s next to Yixing again, gathering up the blanket from the floor, cheeks flushed a deep red. 

“Yeah…” Yixing elegantly responds. “Yeah that- seems fair.”

Baekhyun only hums in response, visibly nibbling on his bottom lip while his eyes remain trained on the TV screen.

A few feelings hit Yixing when he steps through Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s door, because… the heat is on. Relief floods his body, it really does, but even more overwhelming is his… disappointment.

Yixing swallows down his uncertainty long enough to grab Baekhyun’s phone from the coffee table, avoiding eye contact with the law magazines, and bolt back out the door and across the hall.

“Hey, Baekhyun-ah-”

Baekhyun freezes where he’s sitting forward on the couch, a giant container of ice cream on the table in front of him, and a spoon of it held in his mouth. He tries to smile around it but it shows in his eyes more, his sparkling mirth over being caught red-handed.

Yixing suppresses a grin. “You came over here because you were cold and now you’re eating ice cream?”

“I love ice cream,” Baekhyun answers simply, digging the spoon back into the carton, grin widening as he holds up a fresh bite. “Want some?”

Now Yixing can’t help but smile. He doesn't indulge in sweets often but it _is_ a holiday, right? He turns to lock the door behind him, sets Baekhyun’s phone on the coffee table, and sits back in his original spot while Baekhyun feeds him a bite of ice cream.

There's no reason either of them should be alone, right?

\---

“You’re missing the bes’ part,” Baekhyun mumbles from Yixing’s lap sometime later during the fifth movie, closer to sleep than consciousness.

And despite the surprise that Baekhyun _isn’t_ asleep, Yixing’s fingers combing through Baekhyun’s hair don’t stop, the contentedness too good to stop. His eyes are trained on Baekhyun’s profile as he says, “No. No, I think I see it.”

**_January._ **

“Can you please just- give me some space here? You’re distracting me from my project.”

Yixing blinks up at Junmyeon from his place on the bedroom floor, devastation creeping in. He always does his homework here. He wasn’t even doing anything- he was hardly even _breathing,_ for fear of disturbing his boyfriend. “Jun-”

“Please, Xing.”

Eyes trained on the floor, Yixing quickly packs up his things and slips through the cracked open bedroom door and past a wary-eyed Baekhyun.

“Yixing-”

But Yixing ignores him, walking out the front door, beelining for the end of the hall, toward the staircase that leads up to the roof. His eyes burn with the threat of tears and he’ll be damned if anyone sees him cry over something like this. But he just feels so _lost,_ so hopeless. He’s been nothing but irrational from the moment his birthday arrived, he knows, but the further he gets into this lie, the less he’s able to get out of it. 

He sits down, backpack still attached to his back, near the edge of the roof, overlooking trees and a setting sun. He inhales a shaky breath, and exhales a shakier one. The tear that streaks down his cheek will be the only one, he’s determined. He deserves this. He deserves the way Junmyeon’s treating him. He-

“Hey. Want some company?”

Yixing’s eyes fall shut on the pink sky. Of course Baekhyun followed him. Yixing’s own knight in shining armor. “I- I’d like to be alone, I think.”

There's silence for a moment, then a sigh. “No you don’t.” Rustling sounds and Yixing turns around to see Baekhyun unloading a backpack right behind him. “You hate studying alone.”

It’s true.

Baekhyun moves to sit next to him, a cautious hand reaching up to wipe Yixing’s single tear from his cheek. “Come on,” he says. “We can work on English together.”

And so they do.

**_February._ **

Yixing blows a gust of air between his lips to see the foggy, cold air before taking a sip of his beer, kicking his legs out over the edge of the rooftop as if he’s not scared of heights. “A couple of nights ago he checked his phone while I was fucking him.”

“Xing,” Baekhyun breathes, and Yixing feels fingers curl in his shirt. “Xing, you gotta end this.”

Yixing sighs and unabashedly watches Baekhyun swig his own beer, the moonlight reflecting from his bottle. “The thing is, I know Jun cares about me, I know he loves me, but I think he just- I don't think he even realizes what he’s doing honestly.”

Baekhyun furrows his brows at the ground and the wind gently knocks Yixing’s knee into his, or so he tells himself. “That’s no excuse.”

“He’s just really focused on graduating with top marks and all of his early offers from prestigious law schools and that Busan internship-”

“You deserve some of that focus.”

Yixing sighs.

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head. “Don't just dismiss me like that. I’ve been Junmyeon’s roommate for a year now. You take care of him. God, we’re in _college_ Xing, but you cook for him, you clean up after him, you sit on his bedroom floor and do your homework while he ignores you or just sends you away.” Baekhyun takes an aggressive sip of beer. “Sometimes you guys are sickeningly sweet, but it’s almost like Junmyeon will only willingly devote like five minutes of his day to you, if that, and you just fucking deserve better.”

“Thanks,” Yixing murmurs.

Baekhyun sighs. “I just don't get how he could act like that when you guys are soulmates, you know?”

Yixing gulps down the last half of his beer without stopping.

**_March._ **

“Was it really Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks as they watch Junmyeon close the door behind him on his way to class after not even acknowledging Yixing’s presence. Yixing sinks further into the couch, tired, so tired. Baekhyun continues even more softly, “Is Junmyeon really your person?”

Sighing shakily, Yixing closes his eyes and rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “No. No, he isn’t.”

**_April._ **

“I got in.”

Yixing blinks his tired eyes at Junmyeon’s back from his usual place on the floor. He can’t even be sure Junmyeon’s talking to him--he never is anymore--but then Junmyeon’s spinning his chair around, phone left behind him on his desk, and he looks just as tired as Yixing feels. “To the Busan internship?” Yixing belatedly asks.

Junmyeon nods. “Yes. I- I leave on the 4th.”

Now Yixing nods. Roughly three and a half weeks from now. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Junmyeon whispers, staring down at his empty hands in his lap for what seems to be an endless stretch of time. “I’m not your soulmate.”

Swallowing, Yixing slowly, slowly shakes his head, his gut filling with the worst dread. It’s long past time to tell the truth, but it still, despite everything, hurts so much.

But really, Yixing doesn't know why it took him so long to realize that loving Junmyeon so deeply and telling him the truth are one in the same. 

“I’m sorry,” Yixing says, eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry, Junmyeon. I thought- I thought maybe on your birthday you’d- wake up in me and I could live with that but I just…” Junmyeon stands from his chair and reaches down to help Yixing up, moving them both to the bed. Tears streak down both of their faces. “We’re different now, Jun. Things could never go back to the way they used to be, no matter how desperately I wanted them to.”

Junmyeon’s eyes squeeze shut as he nods at his lap, his hand clutching Yixing’s like a vice. “I knew it wasn't me but it’s still- it’s still hard to process-”

“I’m so sorry,” Yixing _sobs._ “I should've told you from the start, but I just-”

“Why didn't you leave me when I started treating you like shit?”

Yixing wipes at Junmyeon’s eyes, shaking his head. “You started acting different before my birthday. I thought you were just busy. Distracted.”

“Nervous,” Junmyeon cuts in. “I was nervous for your birthday. I wanted it to be me, but I- I just had this feeling it wasn’t, and I couldn't handle it, so I shut down. You didn't deserve that.”

“Yes I did. I do. Deserve all of it. I should've been honest from the start. I love you too much to lead you on like that but I-”

“Yixing…” Junmyeon blinks tears from his eyes. “Can we talk more later? Right now I… Can we just spend one more night together? Please?”

Nodding, Yixing takes Junmyeon’s face in his hands, but Junmyeon is the one to close the distance, desperately pressing their lips together.

\---

“Who was it?” Junmyeon’s smile is sorrowful as his thumb traces the line of Yixing’s jaw, but he looks much more at ease than he did before they slept together, more resigned to their fate, maybe.

Yixing’s eyes fall shut with the touch as it travels down his neck and up his shoulder. “What do you mean?” he almost forgets to ask. The wandering hand is back at his face, fingers pressing into his cheekbone, brushing against his eyelashes. Like Junmyeon is trying to memorize every fiber of Yixing’s being.

“On your birthday.”

Swallowing, Yixing opens his eyes. He owes Junmyeon this much, the truth. “It was… Are you sure you want to know right now?”

“Yes.”

“It’s… It’s Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon nods once, a jerky movement that suggests he’s working really hard to suppress whatever he’s feeling. “It was you that came in my room that morning, then, not him.”

“Yeah, I- thought you were asleep.”

“I couldn't sleep at all.” Junmyeon shakes his head. “When I heard Baekhyun- you- coming, I just pretended- anyway that’s how I knew it wasn’t me. I never fell asleep. I never lost time.”

Yixing wants to cry all over again. “I’m so sorry I didn't say anything-” he finds himself repeating. “You have to understand, I didn't even know Baekhyun that well. I just thought he was obnoxious and I was devastated. I wanted to stay with you.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes. “But things change.”

Yixing sighs, swallows. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess they do.”

Opening his eyes again, Junmyeon leans forward to press one last slow kiss to Yixing’s lips. “I’ll miss you, believe it or not.”

And despite himself, Yixing’s eyes water up again, despite everything, this was never a chapter in his life that he really wanted to close. “I love you, Junmyeonnie.”

“I love you, too, Yixing.”

Yixing drags Junmyeon to sit up with him and pulls him into a hug, tucking his face into Junmyeon’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s okay. Not even you can outsmart fate, baby.”

**_May._ **

It’s extremely rare for your soulmate to wake up and have a different soulmate, extremely rare, but it happens, and Yixing figures that’s probably just his luck, right? To spend all of this time accepting his literal fate only for Baekhyun to have someone else?

He doesn't sleep at first, can't even fathom the thought of it once the clock strikes midnight, May 6th, once he’s sent a simple _happy birthday baekhyunnie!_ text message despite knowing that Baekhyun won't find out who is soulmate is until he goes to bed and wakes up.

But his body can only take so much overthinking, so much hand cramping from writing and drawing endlessly. A migraine invades the entire forefront of his brain by the time the sun is just rising behind the trees outside his window, and the lightbulb in his lamp burns out just before his head hits the surface of his desk, unable to stay awake any longer.

\---

Someone pounds on the front door and Yixing hums dismissively, burying his head under his pillow.

More pounding. Yixing blearily blinks at the navy sheets of his bed.

One more round of angry knocking does the trick, and Yixing slowly rolls himself out of bed, the dull ache left from his migraine only a minor nuisance as he wipes the sleep from his eyes and stumbles from his bedroom. 

He pulls open his door and is faced with a watery-eyed, pink-faced Baekhyun. “You-” he forces out. 

He seems angry, but Yixing isn't awake enough to pinpoint a reason.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yixing's breath stops short and he blinks at a spot over Baekhyun’s shoulder as the very few, very vague puzzle pieces click into place, the most important being that Yixing didn't fall asleep in his bed, but at his desk, and Baekhyun is awake on his birthday, so he must have already gone through his body swap. 

It means that Yixing is Baekhyun’s soulmate, too, it must. But Baekhyun is upset and Yixing can feel himself crumbling to pieces because clearly this is not what Baekhyun wanted. Why would vivacious Baekhyun want boring Yixing?

“I…” Yixing tries to find his voice, tries to swallow his pride. He can’t look Baekhyun in the eye when he continues quietly, “I was scared, and I wanted to get to know you better. I had to sort things out with Junmyeon and I didn't want to force you into anything-”

And that’s enough for Baekhyun apparently, because though his eyes still shine with nearly-shed tears, he throws himself into Yixing’s unexpecting embrace, arms locking around Yixing’s neck, legs around his hips, lips on his lips.

The feeling in Yixing’s chest is foreign, as if it’s ready to burst with happiness, but it’s more than kissing a crush or getting butterflies. It’s more. He stumbles and struggles to close the door, but once he does and presses Baekhyun against it for support, he gives their kissing his all, chasing that remarkable feeling. He never wants it to stop. 

And somehow, when their lips part and tongues meet, they slow down, the initial heat calms. Yixing reaches up to cup the side of Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun glides his fingers through Yixing’s hair as they take turns to gently suck on each other’s tongues and lips. 

Baekhyun rests his forehead against Yixing’s. “Do you feel it?” he asks. “I never- I never believed people when they said it feels different kissing your soulmate, but-”

Cutting off Baekhyun’s quiet words, Yixing nods against him. “I feel it- I feel- it’s more than happiness, really. It’s so much more.” Completion, maybe. Wholeness.

“Will it feel like this every time we kiss, do you think?”

“Only one way to find out,” Yixing whispers before closing the distance between them again.

Baekhyun leans forward, putting his entire body into it, elbows on Yixing’s shoulders and arms enveloping his head. Yixing can do nothing but drink him in like he’s the finest wine, hold him like he’s the most precious thing on Earth. Warmth claws at his chest and Yixing thinks he could live on this feeling alone for the rest of his life.

“Your bed,” Baekhyun eventually whispers. “Take me there.”

Yixing nods, shivers when Baekhyun’s mouth sucks at his neck, and carries him, his tried and true soulmate, into his room, locking the door behind him.

\---

“You can’t-” Baekhyun sighs. “We can’t be so bad at communicating, Yixing, like you and Junmyeon. That was… It made me sick half the time.”

Yixing burrows a little further into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, trying to satiate the itch on his skin, the need to be close to Baekhyun. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun. It was all so…”

“Messy?” Baekhyun’s fingers draw random patterns up and down the bare skin of Yixing’s back. “Yeah, very.” He sighs. “I hate the way you handled it, but… I understand why you did it.”

Yixing rolls onto his back and Baekhyun follows, propping himself up on his elbow, head in his hand. “I put you and Junmyeon through hell.” Yixing mutters. “I don't deserve either one of you.”

“Well, I am pretty great, you know.” Baekhyun smirks. “No one deserves me.”

Letting out a surprised laugh, Yixing curls his hand around the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “I have to agree,” Yixing breathes, and he’s a little in awe over just _how_ great Baekhyun is. “You’re pretty amazing.”

“Only _pretty_ amazing, huh?” Baekhyun mumbles, but he’s already leaned down and kissing Yixing slow, spreading the increasingly familiar tingling down to Yixing’s toes. They’ve been doing a lot of that, kissing, since the sweat dried, while the sweat was drying, while the sweat was still pouring from their bodies, chasing the feeling that only belongs to them as soulmates. _Soulmates._ It’s addicting, he figures, seemingly having kissed Baekhyun more in the last hour than he’s ever kissed Junmyeon in his life, and the feeling hasn’t dulled at all.

Sex was a whole different feeling.

Yixing has never in his life felt more intertwined with another human being the way he did buried inside Baekhyun, as they did their best to have every inch of skin touching every inch of skin. But it was a _need,_ something within them screaming to get closer, get closer, become one, be one.

Yixing’s a little breathless just thinking about it again, and pulls back before he gets carried away. “I’m sorry,” he whispers again.

“I know.” Baekhyun presses a tender kiss to his cheek before propping himself up again. “You could've told me, you know,” he adds softly, playing with Yixing’s hair. “I’ve liked you since the moment I met you.”

Yixing blinks. “What?”

“You sound way too shocked,” Baekhyun giggles. “How could I not like you? You’re the most attractive person I’ve ever seen, but… still somehow so cute. You have the best laugh and you care about others so much. You’re constantly taking care of people but no one takes care of you.” His fingers stroke Yixing’s cheek. “I want to take care of you.”

Inhaling deeply, Yixing reaches up to brush his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “You have been taking care of me, you know. I never would have made it through the past few months in one piece without you.”

The pleased grin on Baekhyun’s face falls short. “I didn't like watching you suffer.”

“I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun hums, leaning forward and murmuring, “More kisses might make it better.”

Yixing grins into the first kiss. “Might?” Another kiss. 

“Gotta keep kissing me to find out.”

“I can do that,” Yixing mutters, tugging at limbs until Baekhyun is fully on top of him.

Yixing is content to drown himself in this warmth until the end of time, but he’ll settle on until Baekhyun forgives him. 

His tried, true, real, _warm_ soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> -junmyeon calls a few weeks later on his birthday to excitedly tell yixing that his roommate, at his internship, is his soulmate. it's jongdae :') 
> 
> huuuuge thank you to sarah, first of all, for getting me through this fic, because even though it's short, life really did not want me to finish this. but here i am! thank you to the prompter for sending this one in; i literally gasped when i saw it and immediately wanted to try it on for size. and of course, thank you to the fest mods for putting all of this together. we all need a little more baekxing in our lives, right? :) 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
